De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 11 (Donder)
Er was niet veel tijd verstreken sinds Engels poot was genezen, maar het gebied was heel erg veranderd. Er waren nog veel meer rotsen bij gekomen en haast overal was kale grond. Hij merkte dat het geluid van prooi ook steeds minder was geworden. Ik hoop dat er nog voldoende voedsel is voor ons dadelijk. Voor hem was Engel een rots aan het beklimmen. De poes leek nergens meer last van te hebben, het leek er meer op dat de genezing haar juist nog meer energie had gegeven. Lupa was wel veel vermoeider dan normaal. Ze heeft natuurlijk wel heel lang naar me gezocht en misschien kostte het helen ook wel veel kracht. Hij was er nog steeds niet over uit hoe de wolvin het had gedaan, maar hij was behoorlijk blij dat het zo goed had gewerkt. ‘Waar zou de Stam kunnen zijn?’ vroeg hij zich hardop af. Hij draaide zijn kop naar Lupa die achter hem liep. ‘Heb je echt geen idee?’ Ze schudde haar kop. ‘Het spijt me. Het enige wat ik weet is dat ze de Stam de Waterstromen heten.’ Engel wachtte op hun op het rotsblok. ‘Heb jij nog ideeën?’ vroeg hij aan de schildpadpoes terwijl hij de steen beklom. Engel haalde haar schouders op. ‘Als ze de Stam der Waterstromen heten, neem ik aan dat ze ergens bij het water leven,’ miauwde ze op een toon vol sarcasme. Donder lachte even. ‘Daar heb je misschien wel gelijk in.’ En nou net nu we het stroompje verlaten hebben. Lupa knikte. ‘We kunnen het in ieder geval proberen.’ Toen ook Lupa op het rotsblok was, stonden ze even stil om op adem te komen. Daarna sprong Engel weer verder. ‘Nou dan gaan we maar weer,’ mompelde Donder terwijl hij achter haar aan trippelde. Engel versnelde haar tempo. ‘Op naar het water!’ In de verte zag Donder al wat meer bomen. ‘Zullen we daar een jachtpauze houden?’ vroeg hij terwijl hij met zijn hoofd knikte naar de bomen. ‘En een slaappauze graag!’ zei Lupa uitgeput. Engel haalde haar schouders op. ‘Prima.’ Engel tuurde al in de verte en Donder gokte dat ze alvast aan het kijken was of er wat prooi rondliep. Hij keek naar de hemel. Sinds hij achtervolgd was door een adelaar, hield hij niet meer van open plekken. Als hij nu komt zullen we nooit snel genoeg bij het bos zijn! Maar gelukkig was er een blauwe hemel en was er dus helemaal niks te bekennen. Alles was veilig. Toen ze bij het bos waren aangekomen, besloten ze om nog even door te lopen in de hoop wat meer prooi te spotten. Engel was rustiger gaan lopen zodat ze naast Donder kwam. ‘Er bevalt me iets niet hier.’ Donder knikte instemmend. ‘Ik weet wat je bedoelt. Het is veel te stil … alsof al het prooi al weg is.’ Engel stopte en duwde met haar staart Donder ook naar achteren. Ze knikte naar een boomstronk, die besmeurd was met bloed. Ernaast lagen een hoop botten en stuk was nog overgebleven. Er kleefde bruin vacht aan. Overal vlogen vliegen in het rond het stonk verschrikkelijk. ‘Dat moet hier al een tijdje liggen,’ miauwde hij terwijl hij zijn neus optrok. ‘Hé Lupa, wat is dat?’ vroeg Engel met haar staart wijzend naar het dode dier. Lupa die de hele tijd al diep in haar gedachtes was verzonken, keek op en trippelde snel naar hun toe. Toen ze het karkas in het vizier kreeg, verstarde ze. ‘Oh nee …’ mompelde ze. Ze duwde hun aan de kant. ‘''Ren! Zo snel als je kan! Klim een boom in!’ Donder viel op de grond en krabbelde verbaasd overeind. ‘Wat? Waarom?’ Lupa keek onrustig om haar heen. ‘''Wolven,’ zei ze knarsetandend. ‘Ik heb er al vaker last van gehad. Ze weten wie ik ben en we hebben elkaar al vaker onder de vacht gezeten, ze zullen geen genade tonen.’ Lupa was nog niet klaar met praten of Donder voelde de grond al trillen. Hij zag flitsen van grijze vacht overal om zich heen. Ze omcirkelen ons! Engel stootte hem aan. ‘Waar wacht je nog op! Kom mee!’ Haar ogen waren vol met angst en haar haren waren omhoog gekomen. En precies op het moment dat de wolven naar hun toe sprongen, schoten de twee katten weg. Oh, SterrenClan, als jullie nog over mij waken is dit jullie kans om het te laten zien! Engel sprong naar een lage tak van een boom en met haar krachtige achterpoten haalde ze het met gemak, maar Donder kon bij lange na niet zo hoog springen als de poes en haalde tak op een haar na niet. Er was ook geen tijd meer om het nog een keer te proberen, want twee wolven hadden de achtervolging ingezet. ‘Donder!’ riep Engel angstig. Hij sprong weer op zijn vier poten en rende zo hard mogelijk weg. ‘Blijf daar!’ schreeuwde hij over zijn schouder naar de poes. Hij wilde niet dat de poes nog een keer gewond zou raken, zoals met de dassen was gebeurd. De wolven waren een stuk sneller als Lupa en kwamen om de hartslag dichterbij. Donder merkte dat hij een heuvel aan het lopen was en het werd steeds steiler. Toen pas zag hij dat hij richting een bergwand rende. De wand was zo steil dat het onmogelijk beklimbaar was. Opeens kreeg hij een grot in het oog. Het was enorm en zou het moeilijker maken voor de wolven om hem te volgen. Ik zal wel moeten. Zonder nog verder te piekeren rende hij naar het donkere hol toe en glipte de hoek om. Het rook er raar, maar daar kon hij zich geen druk om maken. De wolven stopte meteen voor het hol en rende gauw weer weg. Hijgend leunde hij tegen de wand van de grot aan. Ik heb het overleefd. Plotseling hoorde hij langzame, diepe ademhalingen. Zijn haren kwamen omhoog. Er is hier nog iemand! ''Hij versmalde zijn ogen en keek verder het donker in. Zijn ogen werden groot van schrik toen hij zag wat voor een gigantisch beest daar lag. Het had een donkere vacht, een reusachtige bek en redelijk kleine oren voor zijn grootte. Zijn klauwen waren de grootste die hij ooit had gezien. Donder kwam weer tot rust toen hij besefte dat het beest sliep. ''Het moet wel een beer zijn! Daar heb ik weleens verhalen over gehoord! ‘Donder?’ klonk er toen opeens. Engel! Zachtjes sloop hij naar buiten. ‘Engel? Wat doe je hier?’ De schildpadpoes keek verschrikt op toen ze hem zag naderen vanuit het donker en nog voordat ze kon antwoorden stopte hij zijn staart in haar mond. ‘Zachtjes,’ fluisterde hij, ‘Er is een beer in die grot!’ Engel staarde hem ongelovig aan. ‘Een beer? Dat meen je niet!’ ‘Kijk zelf maar.’ Engel schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, we moeten eerst Lupa helpen! De wolven verslinden haar!’ Oh nee! Arme Lupa! Na alles wat ze voor ons heeft gedaan! ‘Maar wat kunnen wij doen? We zijn twee keer zo klein!’ Ze staarde naar haar poten. ‘Dat weet ik … maar toch, we kunnen niet blijven toekijken en niks doen!’ Plots keek ze weer op. ‘Ik weet het!’ Donder keek haar boos aan. ‘Zachtjes!’ siste hij. ‘Dadelijk maak je de beer nog wakker en dan komen we hier nooit meer levend vandaan!’ Engel schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, dat is juist de bedoeling. De beer is onze enige hoop!’ ‘Wil je hem wakker maken?’ vroeg Donder verontwaardigd. Hij moest toegeven dat het zou kunnen werken. Hij had met eigen ogen gezien hoe bang de wolven waren voor alleen de geur al. ‘Oké dan.’ Engel sloop zachtjes de grot in. ‘Ga jij maar alvast, ik ben sneller dus ik heb meer kans om weg te komen!’ Donder knikte, maar kon het toch niet laten om te blijven kijken. Engel kwam steeds dichter bij het enorme beest. Zijn hart stond stil toen ze naast de beer stond. Hij zag hoe Engel diep adem haalde en toen een oorverdovende kreet liet horen. De ogen van de beer vlogen meteen open en Engel wachtte niet langer. Zo snel als ze kon rende ze de grot uit en Donder ging meteen met haar mee. De beer kwam woest uit zijn hol gerend en brulde. Nog nooit had Donder een brul gehoord zoals die. Hij bleef even staan, de beer moest hun niet uit het oog verliezen. ‘Hierzo!’ schreeuwde hij. De beer keek meteen naar hem, met fonkelende ogen, toe en sprintte op hem af. Zigzaggend tussen de bomen door rende hij op het geluid van de vechtende wolven af, met de beer achter zich aan. De beer was een stuk sneller dan verwacht en zat hun op de hielen. ‘Op mijn teken rennen we allebei een andere kant op!’ riep Engel. Donder knikte en spitste zijn oren. Hij kon de grijze vachten van de wolven al zien en de zwarte vacht van Lupa die eronder bedolven was. ‘Nu!’ joelde Engel. Donder schoot naar links en Engel naar rechts. De beer leek niet te weten wie hij moest volgen en richtte, zoals gehoopt, zijn aandacht op de vechtende wolven. Met een woedende brul als aanvalskreet duwde de beer de wolven aan de kant en ontblootte zijn tanden. Ze waren enorm en vlijmscherp. De wolven weken uiteen en Lupa hapte ze nog na. Donder hoorde nog een paar jankende wolven, maar daarna stierf het geluid weg in de verte. De enige die nog stonden waren Lupa, haar vacht besmeurd met haar eigen bloed en dat van de wolven, en de beer, die helemaal niks had. Donder verwachtte dat de beer haar dadelijk in stukken zou scheuren en dat Lupa geen kracht meer had om verder te vechten, maar de wolvin ging stevig op haar poten staan en keek de beer recht in zijn ogen aan. Ze ontblootte haar tanden en gromde. Donder keek verbaasd toe hoe de beer zonder iets terug te doen zich omdraaide en weer naar zijn grot rende. Engel kwam achter een boom tevoorschijn en rende naar Lupa toe. ‘Dat was geweldig! Die beer was doodsbang! En die wolven heb je ook nog goed kunnen verwonden!’ Engels ogen schitterde toen ze bewonderend naar de wolvin keek. Lupa likte het bloed van zich af. ‘Laat we zeggen dat ik redelijk veel geluk heb gehad en dat jullie met zo’n slim plan zijn gekomen!’ Uitgeput plofte ze alle drie op de grond. ‘Dan is het nu eindelijk tijd voor die slaappauze!’ murmelde Engel. De schildpadpoes zonk meteen in een diepe slaap, maar bij Donder ging het niet zo gemakkelijk. Hij kon maar niet begrijpen waarom de beer zo bang was van Lupa, maar niet van de andere wolven. En hoe in de sterren heeft Lupa Engels wond zo snel kunnen genezen? Dat is niet mogelijk! Tenzij … tenzij ze net zoals Middernacht is! Hij keek naar de wolvin en zag dat ze nog steeds bezig was met zichzelf schoon likken. ‘Je bent een Profeet, nietwaar?’ Lupa keek verrast op, haar ogen groot van schrik. ‘Hoe ben je daar achter gekomen?’ Donder haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Er klopte gewoon iets niet. Hoe je Engel genas en hoe je de beer afschrikte, terwijl hij niet voor andere wolven bang was. En je spreekt natuurlijk de taal van katten, en de enige niet-kat die ik ken die de taal van katten spreekt is Middernacht, en dat is een Profeet.’ ‘Maar je hebt gelijk. Ik ben inderdaad een Profeet, al heb ik me al heel lang geleden teruggetrokken. Ik houd me niet meer bezig met de toekomst en voorspellingen en vertrouw gewoon op mijn instinct. Het is al vaker voorgekomen dat het iemand allemaal teveel werd en sindsdien leeft hij onder de grond.’ Donder luisterde aandachtig en opeens wist hij wie ze bedoelde. ‘Rots! Rots is degene die het allemaal teveel werd!’ Lupa knikte. ‘Dat klopt. Gelukkig is hij zich later veel beter gaan gedragen en heeft hij zijn leven weer wat opgebouwd. Zijn leerling, die hij al sinds het begin had gehad, maar niemand wilde twee katten hebben dus mocht hij er niet officieel bij, heeft toen zijn plaats vervult en sindsdien doet Saturo het uitstekend, hij laat zich expres zijn leven niet meer herinneren, zodat hij een gewoon leven kan leiden, maar stiekem de wereld heel veel helpt.’ ‘En is die adelaar ook een Profeet?’ vroeg Donder. Hij had haar al eerder horen praten over de adelaar alsof het een soort vriend was en ze had totaal niet verbaasd gereageerd toen hij haar vertelde dat een adelaar hem als prooi had gezien. ‘Brons Vleugel is zijn naam, en hij is inderdaad een Profeet. Maar meer kan ik niet zeggen helaas. Ik leef volgens een code en nu weet je al meer dan bijna elk ander levend wezen. Ster, Maan en Zon zijn uitzonderingen omdat Zon van Saturo afstamt, wat eigenlijk niet mag, maar ze hebben nog nooit hun mond voorbijgepraat. En dat mag jij ''ook niet doen. Beloof je dat je dit nooit tegen iemand zal zeggen?’ Donder knikte. ‘Dat beloof ik.’ Maar ergens vond hij het wel jammer. ''Wie weet kon ze me wat over mijn toekomst vertellen! Zou ze weten of ik mijn ouders ooit vind? Dat zal ze wel niet mogen vertellen, elk klein ding kan de toekomst veranderen. Hij begroef zijn kop onder zijn staart en zonk in een diepe slaap. Ik zal nooit opgeven om mijn ouders te vinden. Nooit. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal